First Time to Meet You
by Greyrr
Summary: Ini pertama kali kita bertemu dan kita tahu kalau kita akan bersama selamanya. Uchiha Sasuke mau saja diajak berkenalan oleh pemuda asing, badannya bergerak sendiri, ia bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. NaruSasu. BL. M. Omegaverse.


"Kautahu aku dengar Uchiha masih belum memiliki mate."

"Berita itu sudah basi tahu! Yang aku dengar malah Uchiha itu belum pernah heat."

"Ha? Serius? Masa sih kita kan sudah limabelas masa dia belum pernah heat?"

"Iya gosipnya dia penyakitan agak parah."

"Wah ga nyangka ya."

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti berjalan, membalikan badannya menuju ketiga perempuan omega yang asik mengomonginya. "Hei," ucapnya. Ketiga perempuan itu sontak terkejut mendengar suar datar mencekam dari arah belakang meraka. Sosok tinggi pemuda berambut hitam itu menghadap mereka. "Darimana kalian mendengar gosip itu?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang.

Tarikan napas terdengar di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Ketiga gadis itu tersipu merah. "Ka-kami mendengar dari anak-anak kelas lain kemarin." Salah satunya menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kemudian menjauh pergi setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Tubuh tegapnya menghilang dibalik belokan dinding koridor sekolah.

" _God_... kau yakin dia omega?" tanya si gadis satunya yang masih terbengong.

"Demi apa pun, aku yakin dia alpha! Lihat saja dia sangat rupawan dan bukannya dia itu jenius?!"

"Dan bagaimana bisa dia menarik perhatian kita yang omega ini kalau dia adalah omega?"

Setelahnya terdapat kabar burung yang menyebutkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mungkin adalah seorang alpha.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning: slash, omegaverse, adult contain_

 _NaruSasu fanfiction_

* * *

First Time to Meet You

[ _pertama melihatmu aku tahu kau milikku_ ]

* * *

Dunia sudah modern dan berkembang pesat. Tidak ada lagi pengucilan bagi seorang omega, tidak adanya ketidakadilan bagi beta dan junjungan tinggi berlebihan terhadap alpha. Mereka bisa hidup nyaman terlebih seorang omega yang dulu selalu dianggap sebagai bentuk protitusi.

Termasuk keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan kaum elit yang hanya mencetak alpha terbaik di setiap generasinya. Tapi ada yang berbeda di generasi ke 28 yaitu adalah kelahiran seorang omega pertama sejak generasi kelima mereka. Dia adalah Sasuke, pemuda tampan dan jenius yang sama sekali tidak ada ciri-ciri seorang omega.

"Sasuke bagaimana Nara- _kun_? Dia sangat baik dan alpha terbaik." Suara lembut membuka sesi makan malam keluarga Uchiha yang hening. Ibunya menatap anaknya dengan penuh harap.

"Ibu, Shikamaru sudah mempunyai mate. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya," jawab Sasuke sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. Mulai lagi pembicaraan ibunya yang memilihkan calon alpha untuknya.

"Oh kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Neji- _kun_? Keluarga Uchiha dengan Hyuuga memiliki hubungan yang amat baik. Neji-kun sangat dewasa pasti bisa merawatmu dengan baik Sasuke." Kali ini giliran ayahnya yang memberikan opsi lain. Ayahnya yang terkenal cuek ikut memilihkan mate untuknya adalah sebuah keanehan yang besar, biasanya hal ini diserahkan kepada ibunya tapi ayahnya ikut andil.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Neji juga sudah punya _mate_ dari dua tahun lalu," jawab Sasuke. "Lagipula..." ia melanjutkan, "aku belum mendapatkan _heat_ sama sekali."

Semuanya terdiam, ibunya bersedih yang segera berganti dengan senyuman menenangkan. Itachi, kakaknya yang hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan dari tadi akhirnya membuka mulut. "Sasuke _heat_ -mu pasti akan datang jika kau bertemu dengan _mate_ -mu suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum sayang, "Bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan temanku? Dia baik dan ramah, aku yakin kau menyukainya," lanjut Itachi meyakinkan.

Lalu makan malam berlanjut dengan ibunya yang bersemangat membahas teman Itachi yang katanya orangnya sangat asik.

.

.

.

 _Weekend_ biasanya dia isi dengan santai-santai di rumah sambil membaca novel misterinya yang belum tamat atau sekadar menemani ayahnya bermain shogi. Tapi _weekend_ kali ini berbeda, Sasuke disuruh pergi membelikan ibunya kue keju untuk tamu yang akan datang. Bukannya Sasuke malas tapi dia sedang tidak mood keluar rumah. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke toko kue langganan ibunya, memesan kue keju dan _dango_ favorit kakaknya. Tadi kakaknya juga ikut nitip beli. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Hei..." tiba-tiba muncul kepala kuning dihapannya dengan kemeja putih pas badan dan jas yang tersampir di lengannya. "Aku dari tadi memanggilmu." Orang itu tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke berpandangan curiga, siapa orang ini dan kenapa juga dia menyapanya. Lebih baik mengabaikannya saja. Ia mengambil pesanannya dan akan segera berjalan keluar kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Hei, aku bukan orang mencurigakan, oke? Lagipula ini tempat ramai bukan?" Orang itu berujar menyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Seolah ada perasaan aneh menyambarnya. Badannya panas dan tatapan mata dari orang tidak dikenal di depannya ini membuatnya lemas. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke sudah duduk berhadapan di kafe sebrang toko kue tadi dengan dengan _green tea latte_ di tangannya. Ia bingung.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke. Ah, aku boleh kan memanggilmu Sasuke?" Pria di depannya tersenyum kembali sambil meminum _americano_ nya.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan ia memperkenalkan dirinya?

" _Naruto_? _Ramen_?" ujar Sasuke keluar begitu saja sampai ia merasa heran ada apa dengan dirinya.

Naruto tertawa renyah yang bisa membuat Sasuke menghentikan sedotan pada minumnya.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku."

Eh? Apa itu? Gombal? Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa ia baru saja digombali? Lagipula kenapa ia mau diajak kenalan? Kenapa dengan dadanya yang terasa penuh ini?

"Jadi Sasuke kau masih pelajar?"

"Hn, aku kelas tiga."

"Kau suka _green tea latte_ -nya?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap orang di depannya. "Apa maumu?"

Naruto meliriknya. "Hanya ingin berkenalan," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku sudah ditunggu di rumah." Sasuke berdiri seraya menenteng lagi kue pesan ibunya. "Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku."

"Um, hei, mau kuantar pulang?" Naruto kembali menahan tangannya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku baru saja berkenalan denganmu dan kau menawarkan untuk mengantar pulang? Kau pikir aku percaya padamu?" Sasuke berkata pedas dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oh, yeah, kita baru saja berkenalan oke. Kalau begitu bisa kita bertemu lagi? Aku tertarik padamu, Sasuke." Omongan Naruto yang _to the point_ membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Sasuke berdiam diri masih menatap kelereng biru itu. Ada rasa ingin pergi begitu saja tapi di sudut hatinya ada secuil keinginan untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Minggu depan, di sini dan di jam yang sama." Sasuke berlalu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang girang dan tanpa diketahuinya pipinya memanas.

Oh Tuhan, apa itu sebuah undangan ajakan kencan? Kenapa juga ia malah setuju untuk bertemu lagi?

.

.

.

Belajar, belajar, gosip dirinya yang semakin luas, belajar, belajar, belajar, novelnya yang tamat, ibunya yang selalu berusaha menjodohkannya, dan kembali belajar. Itulah rutinitas mingguan dari putra bungsu Uchiha, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ia mengenakan kaos biru favoritnya dan jeans hitam kesukaannya. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, ia menatap jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 4 sore. Sasuke memegang lehernya canggung. Ia mendorong pintu kayu kafe yang seminggu lalu ia datangi. Masuk lalu menoleh mencari seseorang yang ternyata orang itu langsung menatapnya sambil tersenyum menawan. Ada gemuruh aneh di dadanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, lama tidak berjumpa," sapa dari Naruto yang kali ini memakai pakaian kasualnya. "Aku senang kau datang."

"Hn." Sasuke yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa memalingkan muka ke arah jendela kaca lebar di sebelah mereka duduk.

"Ah, kau mau minum apa? Aku pesankan," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke membalas sangat cepat hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Aku bisa sendiri nanti."

"Baiklah." Naruto kembali duduk, ia tidak ingin memaksa. Hari ini sempurna jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan hanya karena kesalahan kecil. "Well, kau baik? Sepertinya kau kurang tidur."

Sudah sejak seminggu ini memang Sasuke terserang insomnia, garis hitam di bawah matanya pasti terlihat jelas. "Hn, hanya sulit tidur. Tidak parah." Ia mencoba menjawab dengan ringan.

Pembicaraan berlanjut dengan profil Naruto yang lebih menceritakan tentangnya. Sasuke diam-diam tertarik ingin tahu. Naruto adalah seorang pendesain game. Ia pekerja seni. Umur 24 tahun sama dengan usia kakaknya. Anak tunggal yang tinggal sendiri. Hobinya menyiram tanaman—salah satu yang Sasuke ragukan. Makanan favoritnya ramen dan banyak hal kecil yang Naruto tambahkan.

"Sasuke kau demam?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan sesi mengenalkan dirinya lebih jauh. Matanya memandang khawatir pada wajah merah Sasuke.

"Hm?" Fokus tidak fokus Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah. Hawa disekelilingnya terasa panas. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawaban yang dipaksakan, ia melihat Naruto yang membuka mulutnya tanpa ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang. Akan berbahaya kalau kau ada di sini."

Sasuke tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Naruto.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kau _mate_ -ku, Sasuke."

 _Mate_? Sasuke tidak punya _mate_. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin Naruto. Saat ini juga. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri."

Bibirnya basah. Pikiran Sasuke _blank_ , yang ditangkap matanya Naruto sedang mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil. Ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana. Basah aneh yang ada di celananya membuatnya mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi? Tangannya meremas benda di antara kakinya. "Ngh, Naruto...," desah aneh yang terdengar seperti ia kenali.

Ada tangan lain di atas tangannya, membantu sentuhan intim di kemaluannya.

"Aku juga suka caramu memanggilku yang seperti itu. Kubantu lalu aku harus antar kau pulang kalau tidak Itachi bisa membunuhku."

Rasa panas dan dingin bisa dirasakan keduanya. Sasuke bergerak gelisah, badannya lemas, ia ingin dijamah. Giginya bergemeletuk, apa yang tadi dipikirkannya? Otaknya sudah tidak waras lagi rupanya.

"Ahh...," sengatan dilehernya membuat Sasuke tambah hilang logika. Lidah Naruto menelusuri area yang menguarkan aroma manis.

"Kita tidak boleh lanjut, Sasuke." Naruto berkeringat, mata birunya berkabut. Ia gerakan tangannya lebih cepat, membantu Sasuke yang sekarang mengeluarkan airmata. Naruto goyah, ia hampir ingin mencomot bibir merah itu lagi.

"Naruto, nghh...," lagi-lagi ada suara yang seperti Sasuke kenali. Bibirnya disekat tiba-tiba, ada rasa mengelitik di rongga mulutnya. Sasuke bingung, tangannya meraih leher Naruto. Ada tangan lain yang masih melanjutkan gerakan naik turun yang tadi ia lakukan. Sensasi yang tidak biasa dirasakannya. Perutnya panas, sedetik kemudian ada pelepasan yang membuat ia sedikit lega. Napas Sasuke tidak beraturan, matanya terbuka sedikit melihat tangan lain itu basah karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Setelahnya Sasuke tidak mendengar lagi suara Naruto. Ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Mata hitamnya terbuka melihat langit-langit kamar yang familiar. Uchiha Sasuke terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih segelas air yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya lalu segera bangun setelah meminumnya sekali teguk.

Seingat Sasuke dia sedang pergi menemui Naruto—pemuda yang baru ia kenal seminggu lalu. Kenapa sekarang ia bisa ada di rumah? Kepalanya agak berat, wajahnya masih sedikit merah. Sepertinya demam, pikirnya.

"Sasuke kau sudah sadar?" Suara ibunya mengembalikannya ke dunia. "Syukurlah, ibu khawatir karena kau baru pertama kali _heat_ , apalagi ditambah dengan demam tinggi." Mikoto menyentuh dahi Sasuke mengukur panasnya. "Kau tidur seharian, pasti lapar kan? Ini ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan," lanjut ibunya sambil meletakan nampan di nakas. Ada bubur yang masih hangat dan apel yang sudah dipotong.

" _Heat_?" Sasuke menatap ibunya penuh tanya.

"Iya dan ibu sudah bertemu dengan Naruto- _kun_. Dia pemuda yang bertanggung jawab, dia sudah membawamu dengan selamat ke rumah. Ibu suka." Ibunya antusias membicarakan Naruto kemudian keluar kamar sebelum mengingatkan Sasuke untuk mamakan buburnya.

Sekelebat ingatan tiba-tiba masuk ke otak Sasuke. Naruto yang memapahnya ke mobil, dia yang membantunya memuaskan diri, lalu mengendongnya ke kamar. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. " _Shit_ ," umpatnya pelan.

 _To be continued_

* * *

Halo!

Ini twoshot, bagian akhir lagi dikerjain. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mengisi kolom review. Seneng banget akhirnya balik lagi ke ffn haha. Oh, ini cerita ringan buat ngisi waktu luang. Semoga kalian suka:)

—Greyrr


End file.
